Ice cream of the Month
by Cnguyen456
Summary: He was getting married, she was depressed. Where to go? Ice cream of course. It all started with a simple ice cream flavor and ended with an unsaid marriage proposal. oneshot NejiTenten Edited 7/11 :D


**A/n: **IEDITED 7/11, man I could use something from 7 Eleven, oooh, I smell cookies Oo ANYWHOO, I'm editing this story because I reread and noticed the horrible grammar on my part. :D So Here we go! x

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ice Cream Of the Month

By Cnguyen456

One Shot

-

-

-

**Flashback**

"_Let's go!" Sakura smiled warmly as her overactive blonde friend rushed outside. _

_No, it wasn't Naruto, it was none other then Yamanaka Ino. _

"_I can't wait until I dip into that cold, delicious ice cream," Tenten licked her lips and practically shoved Sakura out the door._

_Hinata gave a shy smile and grabbed the directions to the ice cream parlor. _

_They had just found out about it, but it wasn't new. It was in a secluded corner of Konoha, but it was one of the best ice cream parlors around._

_Sakura grinned, locked the door, and hopped into the car alongside Hinata, Ino, and Tenten._

_They idly chatted for awhile before pulling up into a small parking lot that held 2-3 cars. A big building was blocking the ice cream shop from view, but just one look and they knew that it was a great place. _

_The ice cream shop was small, but colorful. Unlike the restaurants surrounding it, it was built of bricks and practically screamed inviting. Tenten pulled the door open and rushed inside._

_The cool breeze from the air conditioner was very welcoming on that hot, sweaty day in Konoha. _

_Tenten grinned and rushed up to the counter. The cashier was a small, petite girl that had a warm smile on her face. _

"_We'll take four of your best flavors," Tenten ordered as she hungrily looked at the ice cream displayed._

"_Of course. We serve nothing but the best," the girl smiled and started to scoop the ice creams._

_Tenten had expected her to go to the complicated flavors like rocky road, brownie surprise, or rainbow sherbert with bubblegum bits, but strangely the girl walked over to the simple flavors like vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry._

"_Here you go," The girl said cheerfully as she handed Tenten the 4 bowls._

_Tenten shrugged. They looked good even if they were simple. With one last smile, she paid and headed towards her friends._

"_Sometimes simple things are the best there is!" the girl called, but Tenten didn't hear her as she rushed to the table to hand out the ice creams._

_Ino raised an eyebrow._

"_Did you ask for the best flavors like we planned?" Ino asked._

"_Of course, I came up with the idea in the first place. This is what the she got, so just shut up and eat," Tenten replied reaching for the mint bowl._

_Ino glared and reached for the chocolate making sure to nudge Tenten._

"_It's just so…plain," Ino said as she spooned some ice cream._

_The girls rolled their eyes before popping the ice cream into their mouths._

_Tenten gave a sigh of satisfaction._

"_God, it's so good," Sakura had her eyes closed, savoring each bite._

_They finished up, and soon left the parlor. Pretty soon, they had started coming there everyday._

**End of Flashback**

A week had passed since that beloved day in the ice cream parlor, and Tenten was craving some ice cream. Ino wasn't home yet, so they couldn't go to the ice cream parlor for another hour.

Groaning, Tenten looked from her purse, to the door, and back again. She started drumming her fingers lightly on the desk.

Purse.

Door.

Purse.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Rushing out the door, Tenten hopped into the car, and went on her way to satisfy her cravings.

On the way, she stopped at the bank to get some cash. A group of girls were chatting nearby and Tenten couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Hyuuga Neji might get married to this slut named Minamino. Ughh, I hate her. She is so pretty and she knows it too."

Tenten froze.

"Married?" She whispered.

She shook her head and walked back into her car. A cup of ice cream would help clear her thoughts.

When she got to the little parking lot, she hastily parked, jumped out of the car, and practically lunged for the door of the parlor.

The line was long, which made Tenten mad. Couldn't the people see that she was craving ice cream and she was craving it _now_? She looked around the shop uninterested, and her eyes landed on a sign that was hanging above the cash register.

It read:

**Ice Cream of the Month**

Below the words, was a picture of a bowl and cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Tenten sighed and continued watching as the line slowly moved up.

After 10 minutes of impatient waiting, Tenten finally got to the front of the line. She was about to order when she got interrupted.

"Tenten?" she knew that voice; she knew it all too well.

"Hi Neji," she said turning towards him grinning.

She held up a finger, indicating for him to wait and turned her attention towards the cashier, who was smiling.

Tenten shrugged it off and looked down the row of ice creams.

She quickly ordered, grabbed her ice creams, and pulled him over to a table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she dug into her mint ice cream.

She handed him a vanilla ice cream with chocolate chip cookie dough with caramel and fudge drizzled over it, and finished off with some extra fruit toppings.

He grabbed it and popped a spoonful into his mouth.

"Hanabi-sama's 13th birthday is coming up and I had to go pick up some chocolate chip flakes for her cake." Neji said pointing towards a building that was next to the huge building that blocked the ice cream shop.

It was a sweets shop and a very popular one at that.

"I see, I didn't know you were the Hyuuga's slave," Tenten replied as she took another spoonful of her ice cream.

He glared.

"Kidding, kidding."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you get me an ice cream…..with so many additions and complications to it?" Neji asked as he gestured towards his overloaded ice cream.

You couldn't even tell that it was a vanilla ice cream at first sight; you would probably have to eat 9/10 of it first.

Tenten shrugged.

"I guess I thought that you'd like some ice cream that was overly done and packed, instead of a simple ice cream that has nothing special to it and tastes plain," Tenten said gesturing towards her ice cream.

Neji stared at her for a moment.

"I mean, the same thing for girls too. Beautiful girls like Sakura or Minamino would do way better than girls like Kin or Me," She continued nonchalantly smashing her ice cream with her spoon.

"Hmmm…," Neji thought for awhile, "Simple ice creams are okay I guess."

Tenten's face fell.

He took out some chocolate flakes from his bag and sprinkled it onto her mint ice cream.

"-but it's more fun to watch them grow, and add on and on until they become a classic favorite."

He gestured towards the Ice cream of the month sign.

"Those are the flavors I like, maybe even love, and always will like," He finished quietly.

Tenten smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and returned to her ice cream happily.

It all started out with an ice cream flavor and ended up with an unsaid marriage proposal.

A/n: Too fluffy or not fluffy enough? Review me and tell me your opinions. This is my first try on a NejiTenTen one-shot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
